


下墜

by Ellianerst



Series: 國家不死，化身不滅 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Gen, Great Depression, Historical Hetalia, Mental Illness, Nationverse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellianerst/pseuds/Ellianerst
Summary: 大蕭條的阿爾弗雷德 · 瓊斯從高樓一躍而下，醒來後迎接他的是血肉從粉碎中重組的痛楚、一如既往的高熱，哦，還有該死的文書工作。字數：2258血腥流血表現有請注意。
Series: 國家不死，化身不滅 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112462
Kudos: 5





	下墜

本文純屬虛構，與現實世界之人物、事件、國家毫無關係。

本人尊重每個人對生死的抉擇，願逝者安息。

「本日，從相關機構收到——」

「啪！」在阿爾弗雷德施力下，無綫電隨著電綫下墜，摔倒地上，木製外殼的裂痕從中心開始無情蔓延，女播報員的聲音中斷。

又一單非自然死亡個案，自殺還是飢餓還是別的什麽。一戰打倒帝國主義的英雄在一頓咆哮跟威風後便是一蹶不振，新世界給歐洲帶來了壓倒性勝利也帶來了瘟疫，新世界的施捨帶來了戰後的活躍也拉著位於東方的「朋友」隨著斷崖般的數據一同下墜。隔著大洋拔掉電綫他也能感受到來自對岸的謾駡。

阿爾弗雷德 · F · 瓊斯對死亡並不陌生。十七世紀末，病毒帶來的死亡及恐慌惱怒化成了繩套首次奪取了他的呼吸與意識；十八世紀時亞瑟 · 柯克蘭在雨中落淚放下步槍，回過頭來查爾斯鎮的鉛彈依舊精準地貫穿了他的頭顱，據他下屬回憶，這位兄長指揮部隊與扣動扳機的右手可是毫不遲疑；十九世紀中期腦內的Confederate南部佬舉著顫抖的左手奪過枕頭下的匕首，一把貫穿了他的心臟；十幾年前的歌利亞遙控炸彈曾讓他身首分離，在大後方休養了好久甚至差點錯過一月凡爾賽的盛會。活到成年的國家意識體沒有一個不是從腥風血雨走過來的，即使這些都未必會從身上留下哪怕一點疤痕。那群沒少把對方往死裏砍的歐洲佬在聚會中，甚至將他們的死亡笑言說是「成年必經之路」。

現在阿爾弗雷德的身旁沒有念念叨叨的清教徒或要取他狗命的軍人，可是他覺得很累。

「可憐的投機客們碰上了大崩盤，機警的行人們在墜樓金融家間穿行。」他們說。

阿爾弗雷德擁有讀取絕大部分統計數據的權限。他知道29年的自殺率並不是特別「出類拔萃」[1]，但市民的嘶嚎（從咆哮到撕嚎，一模一樣的詞語，真是諷刺）卻是貨真價實——連月的高燒赤疼足以證明這一點。某個儘管無法獨善其身、卻依舊選擇幸災樂禍報導的倫敦人大概該領上不少的功勞。他想起了在這個城市中邊咒駡弗雷德里克 · 艾德里奇，邊拿起酒杯灌下肚的日子。哦該死的，這次他找不到酒了。他現在覺得那群drys腦子簡直有病，儘管他在憲法第十八修正案通過時也曾充滿期盼。

城市上方已見不到星辰，月光照不亮白瓷鋪成的墻壁。寛披上皺巴巴的外套，阿爾弗雷德繞過放置《聖經》的櫃檯，赤脚步向落地窗邊，揭開絲絨簾布，在全美最高的建築上俯瞰著夜間的曼哈頓，望向正下方渺無人烟的一片漆黑（並沒有多少人能在這個時勢下負擔得起這個地方的一晚），又望向南方海港的那條狹窄街道[2]。萬家璀璨的燈火，蓋過了數百年前空中點點光彩，卻蓋不過欠債纍纍絕路下焦頭爛額的憔悴怨懟臉龐，與從中滋生的家暴虐待絕望心境。

「我需要一點杜松子酒，」疲憊的美國大男孩想：「帶奶油的那種。」但他現在也被緊緊盯著，那個後世傳記中堅稱「無比尊重美國理想的個人主義」的上司卻對美國本人微言頗多[3]，他現在是秘密「休假」的狀態（也許他不算是「人」的一部分）。他也不想跟艾爾 · 卡彭及其的走狗們多加接觸。他們糟糕透了。

「糟透了！」

「什麽時候才是個頭？」

華盛頓裏對著軌道跳躍而下的前律師、隔壁街道公正大廈的前文員與黯然退場的前大銀行家[4]、或是隨之而去的千萬靈魂，死於饑荒的亡魂，胡佛村中的怨恨，都呼喊著他的名字；海洋相隔的老家夥跟雙生兄弟，大概也怨恨著他。他們的絕望怨恨即使拔掉無綫電或是捂上耳朵，也能清晰灌入耳中。

阿爾弗雷德覺得他頭疼越發加重了。他靠著窗框，向右一拉，沒有用，根據建築條例，落地窗緊緊鎖上。不過這難不倒訓練多年的軍人。阿爾弗雷德從褲袋中掏出鐵絲，熟練地撬開卡槽上的鎖，再用力一推。

「我不想再面對了。」他分不清這是他說的，還是他孩子們說的，但此時此刻，他覺得十九樓上的空氣無比清新，溫柔的微風吹過他在饑荒中消瘦卻依舊英俊的臉龐，吹散了些許腦内盤積不斷的悲嚎。

樓下的光芒沒有玻璃阻隔，越發燦爛了。阿爾弗雷德想起了數百年前的麥穗田野，與其上清净無比點點星輝，他赤裸的左脚踏在毛絨地毯上，鬼使神差地向前，沒有發出任何聲音。

他要擁抱這個星空，他想，於是他越過窗框，一躍而下。

下墜。他想過當一個稱職的代表，一隻可以自由飛翔的老鷹。但此時此刻，他不是。氣流擠壓他的雙眼，生理淚水噴湧而出後又迅速恢復，五臟六腑被狠狠擠壓下變形斷裂。阿爾弗雷德想起了十多年前子啊勤務隊的日子，也是在這個高度，甚至還要在更處的高空墜下，不過這次，他沒有降落傘，這也只是一次短暫又可恥的逃避。

由萬有引力奪取濺出的血液非常快捷，真的有人在旁計算的話那就是短短四秒。在第四秒，排山倒海的衝擊如願以償地徹底奪去了意識，過億的喋喋不休怨恨一時間化爲死寂。阿爾弗雷德挂著滿是鮮血的笑容，粉身碎骨躺在無人問津的大地上。

* * *

「頭骨跟著脊髓撞地碎裂，腦漿橫流。」挂了一對黑眼圈的助理語氣冷淡，抽出文書中的數張，向她上司展示自身數天前頗爲可怖的死相。「你這場抗議對自己很狠嘛，Mr. America。」

「國家現況能造成我身體傷害，」阿爾弗雷德——a.k.a. 美利堅合衆國的意識體不以爲然。「Not vice versa。況且我沒壓到任何人。」

「但你給我們添了許多麻煩。」助理毫不留情地把厚厚一曡文書摔在他病床面前。「總統閣下說了，明天回去之前最好給他處理好。」

「是，是，知道了。」美國漫不經心地回答。强忍肌肉骨骼重塑的痛苦，他伸出唯一能活動的右手，在斑駁血跡中拾綴床上的一片狼藉。

《酒店清潔墜落事件》，數日前的一角報導，又一次死亡的對外解釋。在巨大絕望的洪流下由於過於不重要，它只占了小小的一格，與排山倒海的求聘用廣告并列。

晚風吹過，這一角落不重要的報導被捲起，飛出窗戶，又墜落到對面陽臺憂愁如何繼續繳交水電煤的女人旁。

步入中年略顯已發福的女人不滿從計算中被打擾，不耐煩地把報道捏成一團，丟到樓下。

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：  
> [1] Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2009 Oct 13; 106(41): 17290–17295. Published online 2009 Sep 28. doi: 10.1073/pnas.0904491106 這個數據當然未必真實，但卻是阿爾弗雷德作爲官員之一會閲覽到的數據。簡單來説大蕭條自殺數量並不驚天動地（當然10000也絕對不是一個小數字），自殺的名人例子跟造成的恐慌卻是貨真價實。而阿爾弗雷德的心理狀態跟國民心理單方面綁定……
> 
> [2] 指華爾街，位於本文暗示地點的南方，可指代這影響整個美國經濟的金融市場和金融機構。
> 
> [3] 赫伯特·胡佛 Biography, Miller center, October 4, 2016, https://millercenter.org/president/hoover/life-in-brief 我瞎掰的，別當真。還有很多歷史資料可以寫，但我不寫了，不然就變論文了……


End file.
